In emerging markets throughout the world, such as China and India, the rising middle and low-to middle classes are demanding affordable wireless services. This requires wireless service providers to provide these customers with affordable access service as well as affordable handsets.
To deliver low cost handsets, engineers are continuously looking for ways to modify existing mobile phone architectures to achieve a lower cost design without giving up quality or desirable features.